


Wait for it - An Obi-Wan Fanmix

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: Fanmixes [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: A playlist that follows Obi-Wan Kenobi through his life.





	

                                                                     

Streaming on youtube [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRK6J14-Vi1iVfchOivjscU0BOqFjMQCK)

1\. I won’t be left - Tegan and Sara

I won’t take everything good and move it away

I won’t be left dancing along to songs from the past

 

2\. Better - Regina Spektor

If I kiss you where it’s sore

Will you feel better, better, better

Will you feel anything at all

 

3\.  Walk it off - Angus and Julia stone

I will never be what you want to see now

I never wanted you to go

But I’d be the last to let you know

 

4\. Signs - bloc party

I see signs now all the time, that you’re not dead, you’re sleeping

I believe in anything that brings you back home to me

 

5\. Blinding - Florence + the Machine

No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone

No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden

 

6\. Astronaut - Amanda Palmer

And is it getting harder to pretend

That life goes on without you in the wake?

And can you see the means without the end

In the random frantic action that we take?

 

7\. Stubborn Salty Tears - Kimberly Freeman

Years now have come and gone

And still I write these songs

It helps me not to cry so much

But oh, how I crave your touch

And I’m still asking why

You had to die

 

8\. Trout heart replica - amanda palmer and the grand theft orchestra

And killing things is not so hard

It’s hurting that’s the hardest part

 

9\. The twist - frightened rabbit

So twist and whisper the wrong name

I don’t care and nor do my ears

Twist yourself around me

I need company I need human heat

I need human heat

 

10\. Keep yourself warm - frightened rabbit

No you won’t find love in a,

Won’t find love in a hole

It takes more than fucking someone

To keep yourself warm

 

11\.  Wisdom - mother mother

Once I was shown

But I was inside then

And spit on that good advice

Wisdom, wisdom

Where can I get some?

Wisdom, wisdom

 

12\. Us - regina spektor

They’ll name a city after us

And later say it’s all our fault

Then they’ll give us a talking to

Then they’ll give us a talking to

Because they’ve got years of experience

 

13\. Sorry Bunch - the dresden dolls

I could have lost a hand

You should look where you are going guy

I could have lost my life

But i would lose a hundred fights

Just as long as you were on my side

 

14\. Little lion man - mumford and sons

Weep for yourself, my man,

You’ll never be what is in your heart

Weep, little lion man,

You’re not as brave as you were at the start

Rate yourself and rake yourself

Take all the courage you have left

And waste it on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head

 

15\. Thistle and weed - mumford and sons

Alone in the wind and the rain you left me

It’s getting dark darling, too dark to see

And I’m on my knees, and your faith in shreds, it seems

Corrupted by the simple sniff of riches blown

I know you have felt much more love than you’ve shown

 

16\. Breaking down again - Florence + the machine

All alone

On the edge of sleep

My old familiar friend

Comes and lies down next to me

 

17\. Mad world - Post modern jukebox

Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny

I find it kinda sad

The dreams in which I’m dying

Are the best I’ve ever had

 

18\. Wind - Akeboshi

Don’t try to live so wise

Don’t cry ‘cause you’re so right

Don’t dry with fakes or fears

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

 

19\. Wait for it - Hamilton

Death doesn’t discriminate

Between the sinners and the saints,

it takes and it takes and it takes

and we keep living anyway.

We rise and we fall

and we break

and we make our mistakes.

And if there’s a reason I’m still alive

when everyone who loves me has died

I’m willing to wait for it.

 

20\. Only if for a night - florence + the machine

And I heard your voice

As clear as day

And you told me I should concentrate

It was all so strange

And so surreal

That a ghost should be so practical

Only if for a night

 

21\. Awake my soul - mumford and sons

In these bodies we will live, in these bodies we will die

And where you invest your love, you invest your life


End file.
